in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmine/Quotes
}に抱かれ、赤き しん針に貫かれ、死んで還るんだなぁ、原初の赤に！ クソがぁ！これで仕舞いだぁ！！ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Challenger Appears |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Victory |- | class="head left" | Generic | You really are a piece of shit... How dare you waste my time and effort. テメェほんとクソだな……、オレの貴重な時間を浪費させんじゃねぇぜ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Goddamn, you suck! Why'd you even bother trying to fight me, loser?! クソすぎるぜぇ……、テメェ程度のクソがこのオレに歯向かうんじゃねぇよ……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Moron... Look at where getting cocky gets you. クソがよぉ……、調子に乗ってやがるからそうなるんだよぉ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Damn it, how annoying... You're not good enough for me... Find me a stronger person. 胸クソ悪りぃ……。テメェじゃ足りねぇ……、もっと強ぇの呼んで来やがれよぉ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You little shit! Goin' to sleep already?! I was just getting started! クソがぁぁぁぁ！　もうおネンネかよぉ！！　これからじゃねーかぁ！！！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Gotta admit, this was pretty interesting. I enjoy watching weak-ass punks like you suffer. なかなか面白かったぜぇ今のは。……ザコが無駄に足掻くサマがよぉ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Heh, heh... That look on your face... Like you can't believe how weak you were... That's EXACTLY the look I wanted to see. ククククク……、良いねぇ。その自分の弱さがまだ信じられねぇってぇ 。それだよ……、その呆然とした がぁ見たかったんだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Good stuff. Those who fight back make it that much more fun to defeat them. 結構結構、テメェみてぇに反抗的なヤツこそツブし甲斐があるってもんだぜぇ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Why do I fight? No reason. If I had to pick one though, it's 'cuz your face is annoying. 戦う理由？　んなもんねぇよ。強いて言うならテメェの顔がムカつくからだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Yeah, just keep dancing around like that. I'll just beat the crap out of you after pass out from exhaustion. そーだよ……、そーやって踊ってろ。力尽きて倒れたら踏み潰してやるぜぇ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Yeah, just keep dancing around like that. I'll just beat the crap out of you after pass out from exhaustion. 良い勝負になるとでも思ったか？　テメェとオレじゃぁそれは有り得ねぇな。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Good stuff. Prey like you makes it hard for me to stop lurking around the Hollow Night. 上等だ。テメェみてえのがいるから『虚ろの夜』の徘徊は止められねぇんだよぉ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | God, this is way too much fun... I'll never get tired of making maggots like you scream. 楽しいぜぇ。吠え面ってなぁ、どうしてこうもみんな同じ顔なんだろうなぁ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | This is why I hate weaklings like you... How long are you going to sit there and cry? あーあぁ、やだねぇ弱いってのは。そこでいつまでも弱さに涙してんだな。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Now do you understand how weak you are? The reality is that I'm stronger than you'll ever be. テメェの弱さ、ちったぁ思い知ったか？　オレのが強ぇ、それが現実だぜぇ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You're so weak it's sad. Yet you were talkin' like you hot shit. 悲しいほどに無力だな。その程度で粋がってたテメェの弱さを呪え。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Yeah, that's right... Bring me your ringleader, your mom, whoever... Just be sure they'd satisfy me. いいぜぇ、リーダーでもボスでもママでもなんでも連れてきてみろぉ……。そいつはオレを満足させてくれるんだよなぁ？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Get it now?! This is how you fight! No reason to sugarcoat it. 解ったかぁ？　ケンカってなぁこうすんだよぉ。綺麗事並べてんじゃぁねーんだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Heh, being weak is so pathetic. I have zero pity for you. ケッ、哀れだぜぇ、弱いってのはよぉ。同情する気は微塵もねぇがなぁ。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Female Character | Don't worry, I don't discriminate... I crush men and women equally! Women getting a free pass actually pisses me off to no end! 安心しろよ、オレは女だろうと平等に殴ってやんぜぇ。女ってだけで許される程度のムカつき具合じゃねーんだよぉ！　テメェは！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Man, you really gross me out. What the hell's wrong with you?! 気色悪ぃヤロウだ。頭イカレてんじゃねぇかぁ？　テメェ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Wagner | Hey, Licht chick dressed in red. Are you the one everyone's talking about? People have been mistaking me for you, and it's pissing me off... 『 』の赤い恰好した女。ひょっとして、テメェがアレか？　こちとら間違われて大迷惑だってんだよ……。 | |- |} Navigation Category:Quotes